


Wannabe Majestic

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Majestic, Slash, Spin-Off
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fìli vorrebbe essere maestoso come suo zio Thorin. Lo diventa grazie all'aiuto di un unconsapevole Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabe Majestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts).



> Spin-off di Scent of Varnish http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hobbit_varnish/works/710386 e facente parte della sua collection http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hobbit_varnish
> 
> Questa cosa nasce come idea del tutto random sparando cavolate su Twitter, al solito.

Qualcosa cambiò in Fìli nel momento stesso in cui suo fratello posò una mano sul collo di Bilbo, muovendo la mano per massaggiarlo. L’irritazione gli salì alla gola pronto a soffocarlo e Kìli dovette avvertire qualcosa, perché mollò la presa istantaneamente.

Bilbo non si accorse di nulla, preso com’era ad autocommiserarsi su quanto fosse _brutto e cattivo_ Thorin. Beh no, magari non brutto. Ringraziò i due fratelli e si allontanò, pronto a tornare al suo vero posto di lavoro: la macchinetta del caffè della Oakenshield   & Co.

Fìli ritornò alla scrivania, la schiena rigida e dritta come un fuso. Era imbronciato, freddo e serio, combatteva una lotta con sé stesso per non mostrare la propria gelosia al fratello minore. Avrebbe voluto essere come lo zio Thorin, algido come un ghiacciaio e in grado di controllare tutto e tutti con una parola. In realtà a Fìli sarebbe bastato avere quell’effetto su Kìli, che lo fissava incuriosito e anche un po’ imbarazzato.

“Umh… tutto ok?” gli chiese il moro, giocherellando con la penna a sfera. L’altro gli rivolse una sola, intesa occhiata penetrante che lo fece quasi sussultare. In quel momento gli parve che a guardarlo fosse Thorin e lui e Fìli avevano gli stessi occhi.

Occhi azzurri così glaciali che gli facevano defluire il sangue in un posto solo.

Con un lieve gemito, Kìli rivolse la propria attenzione allo schermo e riprese a lavorare. Senza gli scherzi, i dispetti, l’aria satura di divertimento, il loro ufficio era diventato improvvisamente qualcosa d’altro. Qualcosa in cui con ogni probabilità altri si sarebbero sentiti a disagio, ma non lui. Fìli, grazie allo scoppio di gelosia e il maniacale tentativo di controllo, appariva così maestoso agli occhi di Kìli…

Dopo qualche minuto passato nel più religioso silenzio – inframmezzato solo dallo sfogliare dei documenti e dal ticchettio delle tastiere – Fìli alzò la testa e ordinò stentoreo: “Kìli, portami un caffè.”

Kìli si irrigidì: suo fratello non gli aveva mai ordinato nulla, semmai si sarebbe offerto di portarglielo lui stesso. Era così terribilmente simile a… Schizzò in piedi e uscì dalla stanza, raggiungendo la macchinetta dove Bilbo pareva essere ormai complemento d’arredo. Fece un piccolo sorriso allo stagista, ma nulla più, ricordando l’aura di gelosia di Fìli che lo aveva investito poco prima, e inserì la chiave nella macchinetta.

Con pazienza e diligenza attese che il caffè fosse pronto e appena poté lo afferrò e corse di nuovo in ufficio, ignorando ogni tentativo del povero Bilbo di intrattenere una conversazione normale e lasciandolo a fare la pianta decorativa.

Kìli si chiuse la porta alle spalle e posò il caffè sulla scrivania di Fìli, che inarcò un sopracciglio – buon dio, era così impersonale che Kìli quasi si venne nelle mutande – e lo buttò giù in pochi sorsi. Kìli non fece in tempo a tornare alla postazione che il biondo lo afferrò per un braccio, ritrovandosi un istante dopo addosso a lui. “Ma che…”

“Zitto” ringhiò Fìli, tappandogli la bocca con un bacio. Le loro lingue presero immediatamente a danzare veloci e a lungo, lasciandoli senza fiato. Quando si separarono, Fìli spinse via Kìli con un sorrisetto. “Stasera ti faccio vedere io chi devi toccare e dove.”

Kìli ridacchiò, tornando al proprio posto. “Come desideri, _mio re_.”


End file.
